Visions of Lost Loves
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: Willow's thoughts of lost loves ... of Buffy's and her's. About the characters ... i gess its kinda BR (ewwwww) BA and WO


Visions of Lost Loves

Disclaimer: sigh mus we do dis everytime??? I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BECUZ DEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL DEVIL JOSS ... wonderful cuz he created the wonderful characters ... and devil cuz he hasnt brought Buffy and Angel together ... YET!!

A/N: This is probably a really sucky story, but i was bored over mi vacation and i thought of a few stories. R&R please! Mucho thanks!

Willow watched in mild disgust as Buffy giggled over something Riley said. Riley whispered something in her ear and she smiled lazily. Willow looked around, she wanted to go over there and shake some sense into her best friend.

Instead, she turned around and walked away. It was amazing how Buffy had changed since Angel left her and she met Riley. She had become more distant, focused on Riley only. Slaying has become a difficult chore, done only when Giles insisted on it. Buffy rarely talked to her and Xander anymore, and when she did it was always about how great Riley was.

Buffy talked about Angel a lot too, but she never went on and on about him ... well she did, but not the ways she did with Riley. At least back then she worked hard with slaying and paid attention to her and Xander's life, at least back then she was happy because she really was.

Buffy could fool everyone, but not her ... not Willow her best friend. Behind that charming smile was a little lost girl, in horrible pain. But no matter how hard she tried, Buffy would not open up to her.

Willow looked up, realizing she was in one of the many cemeteries of Sunnydale. She hugged herself, trying to stop the flow of the tears that had appeared. Truth be told, she missed the older days, before graduation, when Angel was still here and Buffy was still ... well Buffy.

Unlike the others, she missed Angel a lot. He had been a friend, and they talked a lot, even after the Angelus incident. He was incredibly understanding, and listened to her about things that she couldn't reveal to Buffy or anyone else. He had been a female Buffy.

She also missed Oz. She missed his embraces, and his kisses. She missed the way he made her smile. She missed his love. The tears started streaming down harder. She missed the way he changed his hair color every other day. She missed his funny excuses to the band when he had to take time away because of his "change." She missed his van, his irony during bad situations. She missed the way he was so understanding, the way he said "I love you." She missed everything about him.

Willow looked up at the sunrise, dropping her bag on the floor gently. Closing her eyes, she let the power of the sun fill her.

Although not a known fact, sunrise was the best time to perform spells. The power was intoxicating, and powerful spells thrived on the power.

Willow kept her eyes closed, and concentrated on the spell

"I call upon thy beloved spirits for help

Help thee look upon the present

Of the lost loved ones

Who are still very much in our lives"

Willow thought of Buffy and herself, she thought of Oz and Angel. Suddenly there was flash of white light. Willow saw Angel.

He was sitting at a desk, brooding (duh). Willow could here Cordelia and a guy with an Irish accent in the background. Angel stood up suddenly, and walked away. Willow's "eye" focused on a picture that had fallen on the floor when Angel stood up, it was a picture of Buffy.

Outside, she saw a short guy talking to Cordelia. Suddenly, Cordelia jumped away from the guy, gasping. Willow swore she saw tears in her eyes. The guy hugged her, Cordelia wiped away the tears angrily, and pushed the guy away. She said something, and started to walk away, but the guy stopped her.

Willow looked for Angel, but she didn't spot him. Taking one last curious look at the weirdly dressed guy and Cordelia her vision of them faded and a vision of Oz became more clear.

Willow saw Oz sitting in his van, looking up at the stars. He was obviously in a different time zone. Willow's felt her heart ache when she realized how far away Oz was. He was strumming a tune on his guitar. Willow listened closely and realized that it was the diminished chord that he never got.

He set the guitar down and walked towards the campfire. Willow saw that he was roasting a piece of meat. It was probably going to be his dinner. He looked up at the stars again, and smiled before entering his van. Willow's heart skipped a beat when she saw his crooked smile. He had smiled exactly at her, it was almost like he sensed her presence.

Willow's vision of him soon faded, tears came, but she was used to it. Not even the sunrise was powerful enough to make this spell last long. With a grunt, Willow fell on her butt, as the magic around her ended. Willow looked up at the sky, where the vision of Angel and Oz had been. She shivered, and picked up her bag, looking away. The visions always left her wishing for more, wishing for Angel to come back to Buffy and Oz to come back to her. She knew she shouldn't be doing it anymore, but she needed to know that they were okay, and the phone never worked for her.

Standing up, Willow walked away, preparing herself for another day. For another day of fake smiles and fake people, another day of life.

The End


End file.
